wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
HiveWings
You do not need permission to make a HiveWing-- Description: Red, orange, black, brown, green, or gold-colored scales; pure HiveWings always have black markings; four thin, bug-like wings; black or warm-colored eyes Abilities: Varies from dragon to dragon; possible abilities include wrist stingers, venom in teeth or claws, paralyzing or foul-smelling toxins, and an acidic spray that is ejected from their tails (NOTE: A HiveWing may have one or two of these abilities, but not all) Location: The Pantalan Hives Queen (Canon): Queen Wasp Diet: Savanna and prairie animals, plants, honey, fruit, nectar Significant Members alphabetical order, please Queens: Canon * Queen Cochineal * Queen Wasp Fanon *Queen Andren (XSabManiacX) *Queen Fennel (Platanium Pomskyy) *Queen Hylaeus (Luna-The-NightWing) Ladies: Canon * Lady Bloodworm * Lady Cicada * Lady Hornet * Lady Jewel * Lady Mantis * Lady Scarab * Lady Tsetse * Lady Vinegaroon * Lady Yellowjacket Fanon *Lady Beatrix (Pokeballmachine) *Lady Boxelder (Platanium Pomskyy) *Lady Katipo (Fyre The Skywing) *Lady Missulena (FangirlingSoHard) *Lady Silverfly (Blackberry) *Lady SunsetMoth (XXX_Icestar_XXX) Lords: Fanon * Prince Baldface (JuniperTheSkyWing) Important Canon: * Bumblebee * Cricket * Katydid * The Librarian Subspecies |-|Note= A subspecies has few variations when compared to the species as a whole. HiveWing subspecies should not diverge far from canon HiveWings. |-|Poison HiveWings= YOU DO NOT NEED TO ASK FOR A POISON HIVEWING! Description: Green-yellow scales often with some orange markings; always have black markings; four thin, bug-like wings; warm-colored eyes Abilities: Varies from dragon to dragon; most are HiveWing abilities involving venom and poison Location: Outskirts of the Poison Jungle Leader: Mme Beetle Diet: Savanna and prairie animals, plants, honey, fruit, nectar YOU DO NOT NEED TO ASK TO MAKE ONE, BUT PLEASE CREDIT ME FOR THE ORIGINAL SUBSPECIES IDEA (You can add them to the list of Poison HiveWings once I add it) Poison HiveWings are a group of HiveWings residing on the edges of the Poison Jungle. Most of these HiveWings have some kind of poison-related ability/abilities, and most that don't are usually treated as lower dragons. Most of the Poison HiveWings have more pale-greenish yellow scales, especially on their legs and tail. =Appearance= Very similar to canon HiveWings, with a couple differences Similarities Poison HiveWings are not very different from the original species in terms of looks. They have similar scale patterns and the same build. Differences Poison HiveWings mostly have greenish tinges to their scales, and always have some kinds of orange markings either near their eyes or tail. Poison HiveWings hatched in the regular territory cannot be mind-controlled, as they are not injected with Wasp's plant, so their eyes never turn white. Their eyes are almost never black, usually shades of yellow, red, and orange. =Society & Culture= The society and culture of the Poison HiveWings differs significantly from the canon, though they do have some traits in common. For example, they do have a leader, though she isn't a queen. Leadership Poison HiveWings do not answer to Wasp. They have a leader that changes every 3-5 years and is elected by them. The leader does not go by Queen or Lady, and can be female or male. They go by Madame (females) or Monsieur (males). The current Poison HiveWing leader is named Mme Beetle. The Poison HiveWings not only do not listen to Wasp, but also cannot be mind-controlled by her, unless they hatch in a hatchery in one of the Hives. Celebrations Escape Anniversary Ever year, the PHs celebrate the anniversary of their ancestors' mass escape from the Hives. 2 Description Diet Description =Abilities= Text Similarities Text Differences Text =Tribal Relations= Other HiveWings Poison HiveWings (PHs) tend to ignore the other HiveWings, and most of them hate the idea of Hives. It disturbs most of them that the queen mind-controls nearly all of the HiveWings in the area of the Hives, and friendships between the two groups are rare, though sometimes PHs like Wasp's ruling system and give their eggs to the hatcheries in the Hives. Most of the time, they don't tell their dragonet about the PHs, leading them to believe they are just like the rest. SilkWings Unlike the main tribe, most PHs actually respect SilkWings, and many believe they should be treated equally within the Hives, though they don't do anything about it, as they dislike interfering with the others. They find this tribe beautiful and majestic, and to them, a SilkWing sighting is a rare and wonderful occurrence, as SilkWings tend to stay away from the Poison Jungle. LeafWings Text =Known Poison HiveWings= Leaders *Mme Beetle (Canon) *Name (Fanon) Other *Aphid (Soldier) |-|Sleeper HiveWings= Hivewings born with either the venomous teeth, claws, or tail spine have a chance of having morphine instead of paralyzing toxin or deadly venom. These dragons' victims they inject fall unconscious instead of getting incredibly sick or paralyzed. They are usually identified by pale scales around the poison glands, or the dragon is completely pale. |-|Iridescent HiveWings= A somewhat rare but not unheard of subspecies. They have iridescent scales that are smaller, softer, and smoother than normal HiveWing scales, and can be all the colors of the rainbow. They somewhat resemble jewel wasps or brightly-colored beetles. They often have multicolor gradients, such as purple to red or blue to green. They still have black markings on their scales. Their eyes are always green. The difference is purely aesthetic, except for the fact that their scales can be pierced more easily but are more flexible. Iridescent HiveWings are thought to have originated from interbreeding with SilkWings a long time ago. Despite this, they are revered in HiveWing society and treated like celebrities. Iridescent HiveWings usually are named after brightly-colored bugs, such as Jewel (jewel wasp) or Golden (golden tortoise beetle). This subspecies was created by MorphoTheRainWing, but you don't need permission to create one as long as you credit Morpho for the original idea. |-|Cool Color HiveWings= This subspieces is common, throughout the Hives 50/50 chance on finding this HiveWing (common). Scince normal HiveWings don't have wasp patterns (I see the refs) the cool color HiveWings commonly do. They were discovered after Wasp's defeat, and the subspieces are named after random insects like normal HiveWings. The normal HiveWings have 5 unique abilities, and the cool colors have 5 of their own (ps, all HiveWIngs can parylize with their tail including these ones): Loud screeching/screaming, is used to damage their enemie's ears, and sometimes cause permanent damage; Freezing/parylizing spikes are shot from the wrists (similar to extendors) and a uncommon - rare ability they have. They give enemies chills, and parylizes them for a day; Chemical in claws. You can tell this abilitiy is used because their claws are oily and really extended. This makes the dragon really dizzy, vomit and get parylized every few minutes; When the subspieces uses their "whip" on their super sleek and skinny tail, the whip can put a dragon into a hospital/healing center. The whip has no affect, but can crush bones; "burning" and/or "freezing" bites can make a dragon feel like they are burning to death, or freezing to death. This might cause heart damage if the teeth sink fully in and maybe even poison them. As canon/normal HiveWings focus on poison, the Cool Color HiveWings focus on parylize Want one? Ask Kittenjewel101 for a "special" one and normal are free to make! (credit pls) Resources HiveWingSigil.png|(Platypus the SeaWing) HiveWingBase.png|(Joy Ang) HiveWingLineart.png|(Joy Ang transparent by [[User:Platypus the SeaWing|Platypus the SeaWing]]) HiveWingLineart_NoMarkings.png|(Joy Ang markless by [[User:Platypus the SeaWing|Platypus the SeaWing]]) HiveWing-ClosedMouth Fullbody.png|(Joy Ang by [[User:Butchdragons|Butchdragons]]) 5B1F385B-99F2-4C03-92BC-CD9CB323BEAD.jpeg|The Hive Queen Category:Tribes (Usable) Category:Tribes (Canon)